Talk:Onision/@comment-66.87.90.113-20130627005430/@comment-99.39.165.176-20140106224002
""I know right?!?! I LOVE ONISION!!!!" How does it feel to know that you have no place in the world? How does it feel to know when you die, the world won't stop turning, the sun will rise and set as it has done for thousands upon thousands of years before, and as it will continue to do thousands and thousands of years after. Your death will mean nothing to this world, as does your life, I bet that feels pretty liberating, I bet that feels pretty good in knowing that you can do whatever you want to and that people world-wide will give shit-for-dick about your life, and who you are as a person. Man, what I would give for one day of that." Blah, blah, blah. What you wouldn't give for one day of knowing you're going to be forgotten once you stop breathing and start fertilizing the earth with you decaying corpse? Or maybe your ashes? You're kidding, right? I mean, seriously. You're one out of HOW MANY BILLIONS of people in the world today? Do you honestly think you have a real chance of history remembering you? I have no such delusions myself. I'll be forgotten right along with the untold numbers who will die of disease, hunger, murder, old age. You, my friend, like I am, are nothing more than another ant in the hill. We are born, we live, we die. There are only a precious few that are ever remembered in their lifetimes and beyond. Those are people who actually contributed something USEFUL to society, whether it was in politics, medicine, science, the arts, literature, or even mindless entertainments like movies and sports. All of those here, you included, will be no better remembered than me, nor I you. Knowing that I'll be forgotten when I'm gone actually is a very liberating feeling. For those of you who love this Onision, be careful. Fools fall far too hard for someone who feigns (that's fakes for those who couldn't be bothered to pick up a dictionary every now and then.) confidence. Don't let his mental imbalance become yours. Narcissism is a horrible beast to lay yourself bare to. Once it finds your weakness for it, it's a relentless tormentor, taking everything and giving nothing back. Believe nothing of what you hear and half of what you see. If it seems too good to be true, RUN! But then I forget, we're all human here. We have our flaws. Some of them are insatiable obsession and unwavering devotion to uselessness. I dare you to make yourself useful and entertain me with an intelligently witty response. The responses of those who are on Onision's side are lacking in volume and quality. It takes to brain to say something like: "You guys really love hating on Onision I seriously dont get it" - And here I thought Captain Obvious would keep to the shadows on this one. Considering this page was created as a way to slam him, does it really surprise you to find so many haters??? *sighs* Heaven, or hell, help us if you are a breeder. "I know its so stupid! I'm a banana for life!!!!! :3" - Really, Goober? They only way this comment could have been somewhat useful was if you would have added a "hyuck" ala Goofy to the end of it. At least be entertaining if you can't be intelligent. "I know right?!?! I LOVE ONISION!!!!" - A grand total of six words. All the hate flying around, and this is the best you can come up with? This has the markings of a tween girl with stars in her eyes from infatuation. To be honest, yesterday was the first time I had ever heard of this character Onision. I had stumbled on his Oh No Bro videos on YouTube. I did find him amusing. In that dancing organ grinder's monkey sort of way. I'm not a fan or a hater. Just someone who is not above using him as a form of entertainment. He's no better or worse than any of you. Or me for that matter. I know virtually nothing of his story, and those of his exes and current girl. Nor do I care to know. I saw the video of Shiloh. I don't know what went on before or after the video. Again, I don't care to know. It's not my life to go poking my nose into. There are always THREE sides (not two as the saying goes) to every story: her side, his side and the facts/truth. Be careful of which version you believe.